Episode 360 (19th July 1988)
Plot Michelle catches Willmott-Brown walking towards Walford Towers and shouts at him, trying to hit him in the process. Willmott-Brown rushes to a taxi and gets it to a solicitor's office. Ian and Pauline support Kathy. Dot is obsessed in the police presence around the Square and desperately tries to find out what is going on. Charlie claims it is terrorists. Willmott-Brown is caught and taken to the police station for questioning. He is asked for a medical examination and reluctantly agrees to one. DI Gray asks Arthur if he set fire to The Dagmar. Arthur gets wound up by DI Gray and snaps, but does admit he tried to find Willmott-Brown. Dot walks into the shop during the argument and learns Kathy was raped. She rushes to the café to share the news, unaware Ian is in there. He tells Dot to shut her mouth. Kathy begins frantically cleaning the flat and then decides to have another bath. Willmott-Brown gives his events of what happened on the night of the rape, stating that Kathy was not forced into doing anything and consented to sex. He also tells the police she drank more alcohol than she did and that Pete is a violent man. However, when DI Gray mentions that his timeframe for the events differ from the eyewitnesses who saw him leaving The Dagmar, Willmott-Brown gets agitated and frustrated. Charlie's opinions on rape leaves Pat furious. Willmott-Brown is charged with raping Kathy. Donna learns from Mehmet what has happened and goes to see Kathy. Guizin and Sue mock Ali and Mehmet for their poor running of the business. Guizin tells the men that they are all going to go into partnership together and each put one-third of their share into the business. Donna supports a shaken Kathy. The police then arrive to ask Kathy more questions. Donna leaves and the police ask Kathy how much alcohol she had on the night of her ordeal, and whether she voluntarily slept with him. Kathy gets distressed by the questions and fears the police do not believe her. Pete returns to Walford from Leigh-on-Sea; Arthur takes him to the house so that Pauline can tell him what has happened. Once Pete finds out, he furiously searches for Willmott-Brown. Arthur and Den try to calm a violent Pete down. Pete sees the wreck of The Dagmar and Den tells him he has sorted things out in his absence. Pete then heads home to see Kathy. She shows him the bruises she sustained from the assault. Pete goes to support her but as he walks towards her she shies away and covers herself and her bruises, petrified. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak (Credited as "Karim") *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Den - Leslie Grantham *Michelle - Susan Tully Guest cast *D.I. Gray - Christopher Driscoll *Fenshaw - Tim Bannerman *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *W.P.C. Lyn Baxter - Eryl Maynard *P.C. Willis - John Blundell Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Walford Police Station - Interview room *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *This is the eighth episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the "duff-duffs") indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I come here of my own free will to find out what's happened to my pub and I'm told I'm under arrest.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes